Total Drama The Riveting Race
by DoctorPika
Summary: Welcome to my own little twist on the redonculus race, using some of my own characters and some from other franchises (You'll see ;)) A big suggestion of mine is to watch all of Total Drama if you haven't, because there WILL be spoilers. Also consider reading my other stories (Yes they are bad, but still) before reading this one. Other than that, enjoy and review!
1. The World Will Be Mine Someday! (1)

**I don't own Total Drama, Pokemon Conquest (Hanbei ._.), Les Miserables (Jalvert), or any of the charaters in this episode besides my own**

 **"Hello Total Drama fanatics!"** Don smiles, standing in front of the statue of liberty. **"We have gathered 32 contestants and put them into pairs of 2,"** Don continues, wearing his trademarked smile. **"these 16 teams will travel around the world, competing in challenges to see who is really the best. Like no one ever was!"**

"Thats one of the main lines of the pokemon anime theme song," Harold explains, one finger in the air, like he knew everything. "Another line is, it's you and me. If you get my drift," he winked at LeShawna.

"If you act like a nerd, you're going to get yourself killed sugar baby," LeShawna says indifferently. "And we wouldn't want to see that would we?"

"I'll protect him with my magic spell! Helicus Protecticus!" Leonard says seriously.

"See, son," Dwayne says to Dwayne Jr. "Never end up like that guy. He's an idiot!"

While the father and son team share a laugh, Leonard hits them both with his magic wand.

"Ooh, what a shot!" Topher announces, walking in like he owns the place. "We'll be seeing some sparks fly here!"

"Do you EVER shut up?" Heather spats.

"Yes, you are upsetting the woman of the game," Alejandro says tauntingly.

"ARGH!" Heather screams.

"Touchy!" Gwen smiles. "I love seeing Alejandro get the best of her."

"You and me both," LeShawna rolls her eyes and fistbumps Gwen.

 **"We'll be right back after we clean up this mess,"** Don growls, and flashes his teeth, leading into the intro.

(Yes, I'll be using the regular TD intro, only because I like it better)

A camera pops out of a tower, then table, then the back of a squirrel.

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

Leonard casts a fake spell, and hits Harold in the eye with his wand while Jalvert and Philip look at a notebook, labelled 'strategy'

you guys are on my mind

LeShawna tries to calm Harold down, while Gwen winces

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,

The camera zooms out to Hanbei, who is taking a nap while Aaron looks at him threateningly

I wanna be famous

Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. talk to the Fashion Bloggers while they hide a carpet behind their backs

I wanna live close to the sun

Topher and Justin smile at the same time, causing the camera to flash out

Go pack your bags cause I've already won

Kitty takes a selfie, while Emma slams it to the ground, and Thomas picks and up, and Isaac nods approvingly

Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day

Izzy does a goofy smile, and Ezekiel runs into the camera, causing it to fall over.

Cause I wanna be famous

Alejandro picks up the camera and Heather smiles, and Gwen shakes her head in the background and Cody looks lovingly at her, while Sierra drags him away

na na na na na naaa na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)

Courtney and Haley look at each other in disgust, while the Daters look at each other with love in their eyes

Whistling chorus

MacArthur hits Sanders in the head while flexing, knocking her off her stump. The rest of the cast shakes their head while whistling

 **"Welcome back! After getting that little... mishap fixed up, I've decided its time to introduce the teams!"** Don says. **"The first team we have are the Police Cadets!"**

"Yeah! We're gonna make it all the way to the finale like we did last time! And we are SOOO winning!" MacArthur brags. "And then we're going to blow those Ice Dancers out of this world!"

"I thought we agreed I was going to introduce us this time," Sanders glares at MacArthur, but still smiles and waves at the camera.

"Too late! Besides, I called shotgun," MacArthur says, her head held high.

"Shotgun is for cars!" Sanders shouts.

"Nope! I found a shotgun!" MacArthur smiles, and points the shotgun at Sanders.

"AHHHHH! POINT IT THE OTHER WAY! THE OTHER WAY!" Sanders screams, ducking and covering her head.

 **"Um.. Anyway, the next team is the Fashion Bloggers!"** Don blinks.

"Hello New York!" Tom smiles, wearing a fez (obviously).

"You really DID make the fez a new thing!" Jen says, impressed.

 **"I've still got mine from last time you were eliminated,"** Don smiles, and puts on the fez.

"EEEEEE!" Both of them squeal and walk over to the Police Cadets, who reluctantly remove their hats and each put a fez on.

 **"Any way, next we have the Sistas, made up of Gwen and LeShawna!"** Don says, putting away his fez.

"This isn't the name we agreed on! I don't want to be a sista!" Gwen complains.

"Well, we weren't going to be the Punk Power, got any better suggestions?" LeShawna retorts.

"Ok, fine," Gwen agrees reluctantly.

 **"The next team is The Traitors, made up of Haley and Courtney!"** Don says.

"What?! We never agreed to that name!" Courtney says. "If Gwen doesn't want to be a sista, I CERTAINLY don't want to be a traitor!"

"I didn't give them the name!" Haley says.

 **CONFESSIONAL- TRAITORS (just Haley)**

Haley grins as she holds up her entry form, and it is labeled as 'the traitors'

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"Well, lets calm down with the Sleepers, Hanbei and Aaron!"** Don says.

"Ugh. Why do we have to be on this stupid show? All I want to do is sleep!" Hanbei says unhappily.

"You'll get plenty of time to sleep after you win the million dollars!" Aaron insists.

"Why couldn't you just enter the game yourself.. oh yeah, its a team game... I'm still drowsy," Hanbei yawns, and moves his finger around his head in a rainbow pattern.

"Now what are you doing?" Aaron sighs.

"I'm counting sheep," Hanbei yawns.

"Imaginary sheep?"

"Well, what do you count?"

"Dollar bills, AFTER WE WIN!"

"Ugh fine."

 **"Next we have the Sisters, 4th place finishers last race!"** Don chirps, as happy as ever.

"Come on Emma! Just one selfie in front of the liberty bell?" Kitty begs her sister. "It's one of the only landmarks we missed last game!"

"Ugh, why though? What's the point of all this selfie stuff?" Emma sighs, and puts on a goofy smile "Well, lets take a pointless waste of fi-" she stops as Kitty grabs her and takes a selfie.

"Thanks!" Kitty smiles, while Emma walks away, glaring at her sister.

 **"Next we have the King and Guard, Thomas and Isaac!"** Don continues.

"Thanks for calling me a king, but in order to determine that I am a relative of a king means I'd have to track my family tree back 3000 years!" Isaac laughs.

"You are a king sir," Thomas says shortly.

"Ha! Maybe after we win, we'll both be kings!" Isaac looks at Thomas expectantly.

"I don't laugh," Thomas explains, again, very shortly and to the point.

"That makes one of us," Isaac mutters. "Come along Thomas."

 **"For a little bit more fun, meet the Insanity!"** Don smiles evilly.

"The insanity? That's not a team name... oh no..." LeShawna says, something dawning on her

"Hit the deck!" Gwen screams.

Izzy falls from a military plane on a bungee cord and screams like Tarzan.

"Ha ha ha!" Izzy laughs. "That was fun! Thanks Inmate #39820!"

A man in a orange jumpsuit gives her a thumbs up

"You escaped from prison to come HERE?" Hanbei says. "It's so bright I can't sleep!"

"Thank goodness," Aaron rolls his eyes.

"Well, at least Izzy doesn't have a teammate," Emma points out.

"Amen sister," LeShawna agrees.

"Thomas, aren't we glad Izzy doesn't have a partner?" Isaac looks at Thomas.

"Yes."

 **"Oh, she has a partner! Release the Zeke!"**

"Is Don trying to KILL us?!" Aaron exclaims.

"Maybe he's wearing a fez?" Tom says hopefully.

Ezekiel jumps at him, and rips his shirt, grabs the fez and puts it on.

"My polyester, $50, powder blue, soft, fuzzy shirt!" Tom exclaims. "AND my fez!"

"Thomas, give them some duct tape," Isaac says.

Thomas takes a piece of blue duct tape from his pocket and hands it to Tom.

"Such a gentleman!" Tom smiles. "Thank you!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -FASHION BLOGGERS**

"Ugh, it sticks out like a sore thumb," Tom complains.

"I know! The King and Guard have no fashion sense!" Jen says. "I mean, who wears a CAPE in this day and age anyway?! And it's red too!"

"Still its the REVENGE that counts," Tom says.

"So true," Jen grins evilly.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"The next team we have is the Totally Not Daters,"** Don reads, with one eyebrow up.

"Of course we're dating! Even after you DROPPED ME IN THE ALLIGATOR INFESTED WATER," Alejandro growls.

"See? REAL daters don't get mad at each other," Heather says proudly. "Ha!"

"I wonder if you know how adorable you are when you look happy," Alejandro smiles flirtatiously.

"ARGH!" Heather screams.

 **"Any way, our next team is the Magicians!"** Don says, rolling his eyes.

"Meet the magic Harold, and his assistant, the amazing Leonard!" Harold exclaims.

"Meet the amazing Leonard and his assistant, the magic Harold!" Leonard calls.

"Um, I'm the main act," Harold insists. "I was on the show first."

"Thats hogwash! Which makes great soup by the way!" Leonard smiles, taking out a suitcase, and takes out a beaker. "Want some?" He offers.

"Yeah, no." Heather denies him.

"I'll pass," Alejandro says.

The rest of the cast says no, and Leonard drinks it himself.

 **"Um.. ok.. next we have father and son!"** Don says, trying to distract himself from what he just saw.

"Heh heh. We're back!" Dwayne says happily.

"What kind of intro is that?" Dwayne Jr. asks.

"A darn good one," Dwayne says looks at Dwayne Jr. threateningly.

"Heh.. don't change a thing..." Dwayne Jr. laughs nervously.

 **"Moving on, we have the Anti-revolutionaries, Jalvert and Philip** (Les mis anyone? ;))" Don continues.

"Oh, so you're cops?" MacArthur asks. "What is your job like? Where do you serve?"

"We serve where we are needed," Jalvert says tautly.

 **CONFESSIONAL- ANTI-REVOLUTIONARIES/ POLICE CADETS.**

"Amateurs," Jalvert and Philip/ Macarthur and Sanders say all together.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"And our next team is the Obsessors, Cody and Sierra!"** Don smiles.

"Oh my gosh Cody! We're here!" Sierra smiles, in her normal sugar-infested manner.

"Hey Gwen!" Cody winks, walking over to her.

"Hey!" Sierra grabs him and places him in front of her. "We're a happy couple now, so you'd better pay attention to me!"

"Uh.. define 'happy'" Cody says weakly.

"Thomas, go and help him out," Isaac orders.

Thomas walks over and grabs Cody and places him behind Jalvert and Philip.

"Guard him," Thomas orders, and gives them a $10 dollar bill.

"Hey, we can do a better job then they ever could!" MacArthur complains.

Jalvert hands her the $10 bill. "Leave it to the professionals."

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

"Not our friends," Sanders says sternly.

"Hey, don't keep it all held in," MacArthur pats her on the back. "*bleep*!"

"Hey you're right!" Sanders smiles. "*bleep*!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"Well, our next team is the Daters!"** Don smiles.

"Well, I managed to get her angry, so I guess we're ready for the competition!" Ryan says happily

"The dimwit solved my morning crossword puzzle," Stephanie growls.

"But doesn't make him smarter than you?" Hanbei yawns.

Stephanie punches him, knocking him out cold.

"Um.. what?" Dwayne says, while his son cheers in hope they will fight.

 **"Well, the next team is the Bodybuilders!"** Don says.

"Thanks for the intro," Justin says and points at Don.

"Ha! That intro was pathetic! Let me show how it's done..." Topher begins, before Jalvert knocks him out with a nightstick.

"I guess there is a heart in there after all!" Hanbei says, getting up.

Everybody walks over to the Anti-revolutionaries, and thanking them... except the Cadets.

"We could have done that," MacArthur snorts.

Ezekiel jumps on MacArthur, who punches him off.

 **"And finally our last team, The Panda Friends, Emily and Sarah."** Don finishes, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Haley looks up for the first time in a while.

"You're more interested in the Panda Friends more than you are in your teammate?" Courtney asks, playing a game on her PDA.

"You should talk, Haley mutters.

"Hi guys!" Sarah smiles

"Thanks for welcoming us!" Emily smiles.

 **"Well, it's challenge time!"** Don says happily.

"Already?" Emily asks.

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

"Yes! We can prove we are 100% better than the the stupid Anti-revolutionaries!" MacArthur says.

"Or at the very least, 50%," Sanders says.

"Hey," MacArthur glares.

"Set the bar low so you can impress yourself," Sanders explains.

"Right!" MacArthur says.

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

 **"Collect your tips from the Don box, and get moving!"** Don says, firing a blank into the air.

"It's an either/or," Hanbei yawns. "Either run up all the stairs in there, or use anti-gravity boots"

 **CONFESSIONAL- MAGICIANS**

"Anti-gravity boots don't exist yet," Harold sighs

"I can make us-" Leonard

"Please don't," Harold sighs

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Boots," the Bodybuilders decide

"Stairs," the Anti-revolutionaries, Sleepers, and Sisters decide at once, and begin the trek up the stairs.

"Does the Statue of Liberty even HAVE stairs?" Ryan asks.

"Probably. Let's get moving!" Stephanie insists and begins running.

"The Anti-revolutionaries are taking the stairs, lets use the boots!" MacArthur says.

"Um.. those don't exist..." Sanders says, but MacArthur is already strapping on the boots.

"They must work!" MacArthur says. "Has Don ever lied to us before?"

"Um.. yes?" Sanders points out. "Come on! We're in 13th place! We need to get moving!"

"Fine, get on the boots! We're falling behind!" MacArthur says.

 _Meanwhile..._

Izzy jumps on top of the statue, with Ezekiel holding on for dear life.

 **"Wow.. um.. Insanity in first place... how did you do that?"** Don asks.

"In prison you learn stuff!" Izzy shrugs."

 **"Just take the tip..."** Don says amazed.

 _Meanwhile..._

The Anti-revolutionaries pass the Sisters and the Sleepers.

"Come on Hanbei!" Aaron insists.

"Ok fine..." Hanbei says lazily

 **"Anti-revolutionaries in second! Sisters in third! And Sleepers in fourth!"** Don announces. **"Heres your next travel tip."**

"Hang glide and travel to the airport," Philip reads.

"Let's go!" Jalvert says.

"We're supposed to hang glide off of this thing?!" Kitty reads, in fear.

 **"Traitors in fifth! King and Guard in sixth!"** Don says in the background.

"No time to think! Just jump!" Emma assures her sister.

The Anti-revolutionaries take off with the sleepers behind them, and the Insanity behind THEM.

"Come on Kit!" Emma cries, as the Traitors take off.

"Alright. 3.. 2.. 1.. JUMP!" Kitty yells, and they take flight.

"Sanders looks up at the people hang gliding from the statue. "Take my hand, MacArthur."

"Sure what are you going to d-" MacArthur begins, but Sanders has already launched a grappling gun onto a hang glider, and they took flight.

 **"Bodybuilders in 15th! Man, where are those Cadets?"** Don complains, but then sees them hang gliding across the skies. **"Never mind! Bodybuilders in 16th! Things are heating up as the Anti-revolutionaries have landed, and the Sleepers right behind them!"  
**

"Please get us on a flight to.. the Washington Monument..?" Jalvert reads.

"The same for us!" Hanbei calls

The first 8 teams show up (Anti-revolutionaries, Sleepers, Sisters, Traitors, King and Guard, Totally Not Daters, Magicians, Obsessors) and book their flights

"Hey, wasn't the Insanity right behind you?" Emma asks Jalvert.

"You're right.. I could have sworn they were.." Jalvert mutters.

"Well, with them not here, there's a whole lot less insanity," Heather says, while playing Speed against Alejandro.

"Hence the name," Isaac says. "Plus, we all get first-class treatment according to this pamphlet."

"Does that mean I can SLEEP?!" Hanbei asks, suddenly very energetic.

"It's only like a 30 minute flight, but I guess so.." Aaron says.

"YES!" Hanbei yells.

"Flight to Washington DC take off commencing," the P.A. comes on.

"Well, lets go," Harold says.

 **END EPISODE**

 _Well, I'm looking forward to this series! I really like each of the teams, not to be selfish. I hope you love them as much as I do and please review to keep the game going!_

 _Trailer for next episode:_

 _"So this is where you were!" MacArthur says, very surprised._

 _"... I'm sorry but you've come in last place. You've been cut from the contest."_

 _"Too bad, had so much potential,"_

 ** _Places:_**

 ** _Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip: 1st_**

 ** _Sleepers: (Aaron/ Hanbei)1st_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 1st_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 1st_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Heather/ Alejandro): 1st_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 1st_**

 ** _Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 1st_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma/ Kitty)_** ** _: 1st_**

 ** _Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): ?_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Emily/ Sarah): 2nd_**

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 2nd_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 2nd_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen/ Leshawna): 2nd_**

 ** _Daters (Ryan/ Stephanie): 2nd_**

 ** _Police Cadets (MacArthur/ Sanders): 2nd_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 2nd_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _To continued..._**


	2. The World Will Be Mine Someday! (2)

**_I don't own Total Drama or any of the franchises (and musicals) the characters came from except my own_**

 ** _Places:_**

 ** _Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip): 1st_**

 ** _Sleepers: (Aaron/ Hanbei)1st_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 1st_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 1st_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Heather/ Alejandro): 1st_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 1st_**

 ** _Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 1st_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma/ Kitty): 1st_**

 ** _Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): ?_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Emily/ Sarah): 2nd_**

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 2nd_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 2nd_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen/ Leshawna): 2nd_**

 ** _Daters (Ryan/ Stephanie): 2nd_**

 ** _Police Cadets (MacArthur/ Sanders): 2nd_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 2nd_**

 **"Welcome back!"** Don says. **"Our contestants are on a plane to right here. The Washington Monument is today's carpet of completion! Before they get here, they get here, they'll have to face one more challenge. But last time, The Anti-Revolutionaries and Cadets made enemies made enemies with each other, Team Insanity went from first to.. well... we don't really know. The Totally-Not-Daters are totally not dating I guess... Well, lets see who will be headed home first! Here we go!**

(Yes, I'll be using the regular TD intro, only because I like it better)

A camera pops out of a tower, then table, then the back of a squirrel.

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

Leonard casts a fake spell, and hits Harold in the eye with his wand while Jalvert and Philip look at a notebook, labelled 'strategy'

you guys are on my mind

LeShawna tries to calm Harold down, while Gwen winces

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,

The camera zooms out to Hanbei, who is taking a nap while Aaron looks at him threateningly

I wanna be famous

Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. talk to the Fashion Bloggers while they hide a carpet behind their backs

I wanna live close to the sun

Topher and Justin smile at the same time, causing the camera to flash out

Go pack your bags cause I've already won

Kitty takes a selfie, while Emma slams it to the ground, and Thomas picks it up,while Isaac nods approvingly

Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day

Izzy does a goofy smile, and Ezekiel runs into the camera, causing it to fall over.

Cause I wanna be famous

Alejandro picks up the camera and Heather smiles, and Gwen shakes her head in the background and Cody looks lovingly at her, while Sierra drags him away

na na na na na naaa na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)

Courtney and Haley look at each other in disgust, while the Daters look at each other with love in their eyes

Whistling chorus

MacArthur hits Sanders in the head while flexing, knocking her off her stump. The rest of the cast shakes their head while whistling

.

.

"Wow, Hanbei's out cold huh?" Isaac looks over at Aaron.

"Yeah.. He does that when he hasn't slept in 20 minutes, so you can only imagine how tired he is now," Aaron rolls his eyes.

"Has he ever heard of too much sleep?" Heather spat.

"An impossibility," Hanbei says, waking up. "Sleep allows your body to rest, and as a result, smarter and more athletic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather growls.

"I'm smarter and faster than you'll EVER be," Hanbei smiles and flicks Heather's nose. "Deal with it."

"You don't touch my lady and get away with it!" Alejandro sits up quickly.

"But your team name is the Totally-Not-Daters," Isaac points out

"You know, he's right. Is there something we're missing?" Courtney adds on, while getting into the hot tub.

"Oh, please. You're just jealous Alejandro likes Heather more than you," Sierra argues.

"Ha! I remember when Courtney fell in love with him in the 3rd season!" Kitty and Emma laugh.

"Oh please! As if I actually-" Courtney is cut off by Don walking from the pilot's room. "What are you?"

"Yes, if you're here, whose flying the plane?" Jalvert raises an eyebrow.

 **"Relax, I'm just a hologram. The pilot is still flying this thing,"** Don says. **"You're next task is to trek all the way to Washington DC."**

"But this plane is on a straight flight there. The PA said so," Haley says.

 **"I paid the guy an extra thousand dollars, and he flew 30 minutes in the other direction at 550 miles per hour! Do the math!**

We're 16500 miles away from Washington DC?!" Hanbei's jaw drops.

 **"Since you're on the first flight, you get 6000 miles off. Also, you'll each be flying Star Wars like fighters!**

 _On the other plane..._

"Star Wars planes?" Emily asks.

 **"Yes!"** The Don Hologram smiles. **"One of you will be the gunner, one of you will be the pilot. The last one on the carpet of completion may be cut from the competition."**

The hologram salutes them and fades out.

"Yes! This challenge was made for us!" MacArthur slaps Sanders.

"Ow.. take it easy!" Sanders winces.

"I was going for you're hand.. heh heh," MacArthur grins nervously.

"I'll fly, no I'll gun, no, I'll fly, I can't trust you with any of this!" Dwayne sighed nervously.

"Dad, relax. I'll gun so we both don't die," his son reasoned

"Alright..." Dwayne looked unsure.

"I'll gun. I don't want my fez to fly off in the breeze," Tom says.

"Hey, what if my hat flies off?" Jen points out.

"I got you a replacement," Tom holds up a fez

 **CONFESSIONAL- FASHION BLOGGERS**

"This fez was supposed to be for the King and Guard, but look at this!" Tom points to his shirt, where a dark blue piece of duct tape is on powder blue.

"So unstylish! Don't even make me look at it!" Jen squeals.

"When we catch up to them, we are SO shooting them down!" Tom says darkly

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 _On the other plane..._

"I'll shoot my lord," Thomas says shortly

"Ha ha! If you want to!" Isaac laughs.

"I'll drive!" Heather and Alejandro say at the same time.

"Gunning means less work, you can fly," Hanbei yawns.

"Gee thanks," Aaron sighs.

"You'd better gun, Kit," Emma says.

"I'll drive," Cody says to Sierra.

"EEEEE! I love it when you take charge," Sierra squeals.

"uh.. huh..." Cody says in fear.

"We're landing now," the pilot says over the PA.

"Get ready to run," Jalvert says to Philip.

"Sir yes sir!" Philip.

The door opens, and the contestants get into their fighters.

"Start shooting Kit!" Emma calls from the front of the plane. "Kit!"

"Aye aye captain!" Kitty says. "These fighters are going down!"

"The guns are loaded and ready to fire," Philip says to Jalvert.

"Alright, we are going to take off in 3...2...1..." Jalvert says, as they took off.

"Wow, this thing really flies huh?" Philip calls to his partner.

"Please don't say anything. I need to focus on flying," Jalvert says in a hushed tone.

"What's up? Normally you're more than happy to chat," Philip cocks his head to one side, not that Jalvert could see.

"Those Police Cadets.. their after us. In this game, it's not good to make enemies, especially this early in the game. We need to kick them off ASAP," Jalvert explains tentatively.

"We're about to pass the Anti-revolutionaries!" Kitty calls from the back, waiting for her gun to cool. "Don't slow down!"

"Copy that Kit!" Emma calls.

"You're sure in a good mood huh?" Kitty says to her sister, "Normally you're all uptight about flying the plane and making sure it doesn't crash!"

"You think Noah is watching this?" Emma says slowly.

"Most likely," Kitty says. "He really loves you you know. Don't break his heart like last game," She warned.

"I know..." Emma says, and she looks down at her feet.

"HEY! Eyes on the road!" Kitty exclaims. "I really don't want to die in a plane crash!"

"...sorry.."

"We are running out of ammo!" Hanbei calls from the back of the ship.

"How? Already? We've been in the air for 10 minutes!" Aaron says. "We need to save that stuff!"

 _On the other plane..._

"We're landing!" The pilot says in a goofy, female voice.

"Um.. what?" Topher asks. "Are we being flown by.."

"A psycho? Yup," LeShawna. "And her insane partner."

"So this is where you were!" MacArthur says very surprised.

"Ha ha!" Izzy laughs. "We're going down! Watch out! HA! hahahahahahaha!"

"AHHHH! Where are the parachutes?!" Justin panics. "IZZY!"

"Oh, no that was Zeke!" Izzy laughs, and jumps out of the plane, "So long suckers!"

Ezekiel looks down at the quickly growing closer ground, and closed his eyes.

 **BOOM**

"You think the other plane has landed about now?" Isaac asks Thomas.

"I wouldn't worry about it my lord. They'd have to be going incredibly fast to catch up to us," Thomas says.

"You're actually very comforting, you know," Isaac. "It makes me almost forget.."

"I know," Thomas nods. "It is my job you know."

"Who do you think we should eliminate first?" Asks Heather, who is driving the plane (After extensive debate)

"Most likely the Police Cadets," Alejandro says. "They DID get all the way to the finale you know."

"Besides the psycho, they are basically dead. Especially with the Anti-revolutionaries as an enemy," Heather says. "There's the finish line!"

"Philip! There it is!" Jalvert says.

"Prepare to evacuate!" Aaron calls.

4 planes land right next to the monument (Anti-revolutionaries, Sleepers, Totally Not Daters, Sisters)

"Come on Kit!" Emma says, "We've landed!"

All the teams are running at full speed, and each look like they are going to win

 **"Here they come! Who will finish first?"** Don shouts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Sleepers in first place! Anti-revolutionaries in second! Sisters in third! And Totally Not Daters in 4th!"**

"And that is why I sleep too much," Hanbei laughs.

"UGH!" Heather growls. "4th place!"

"So close," Jalvert says disappointed to his partner.

 **"And King and Guard in 5th, Obsessors in 6th, Magicians in 7th, and Traitors in 8th!"** Don calls. **"All of you are safe!"**

"Come on Tom! You have to go faster!" Jen calls.

"Hey, I'm lucky to be alive," Tom says bitterly. "How about a bit of respect?"

"By this time, they are already there!" Topher calls to his partner.

"Can we pick up the pace Dad?!" Junior calls. "I don't want to be in last place like Ezekiel always gets, and HOLY COW HE'S DRIVING A PLANE!

"What?" Dwayne says. "The Insanity are still flying?!"

"Yeah, and fast! Pick up the pace!" Junior says.

 **"As Dwayne and Junior smoothly slide into 10th, the fashion bloggers appear to be having engine troubles"** Don announces to the annoyance of the already done cast members

"Do you EVER stop talking?" Hanbei yawns.

 **"WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT,"** Don says angrily. **"Oh, and here come the Cadets and Father and Son."**

Both teams run for the finish line, but Dwayne and Junior fall behind.

 **"Cadets in ninth, Father Son in tenth!"** Don keeps announcing. **"Sistas, you're in eleventh."**

"The engine is shutting down!" Tom yells to Jen.

"What are we going to do about it?!" Jen screams back.

"I don't know, but the Insane just passed us! We're in last place!" Tom retorts.

 **"Panda** **Friends in 12th,"** Dons voice is heard over the Blogger's radio.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Jen screams. "WE CAN'T LOSE AGAIN!"

"You need some help from you're friendly repair man?" Says a plump man as he walks by.

"Yes! Please!" Jen says.

"Alright, let me get started," The repairman says as he goes to the engine

 **"Daters in 13th,"** Don's voice comes through over the radio.

"Please hurry!" Jen says, hysterical.

"I found the problem," The man said, "There was a hair band causing block-up in the-"

The plane takes off, using all the gas it didn't use before.

"Bye!" The man calls.

The man looks into the audience, and takes off his mask, revealing Chris.

"You didn't REALLY think I'd leave the show to this idiot, did you?" He laughs.

"I can't believe you got you're stupid hairband stuck in the engine!" Tom calls over the sonic speeds.

"WHAT?" Jen calls.

 **WHAM!**

The plane slams into two different planes.

"Hey!" Izzy says. "I'm not going down yet!" She pulls out a parachute, but is facing the wrong way and is blown out the plane.

"Ha serves you right-" Justin begins

 **BOOM**

 **"All 3 remaining teams are right next to the finish line, and Izzy's coming in hot!"** Don booms.

All three teams are running toward the monument, and the Bodybuilders both slide like in baseball.

 **"Bodybuilders in 14th! And the eliminated team is...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Insanity! Fashion Bloggers take 15th place!**

"No! I was robbed... again!" Izzy screams.

 **"Well, you'd better begin the trek home,"** Don says. **"Catch you next time on Total! Drama! The Riveting Race!"**

"How tragic," Jalvert smiles. "They had so much potential. Bye!

 ** _End Episode_**

 ** _Well, the Insanity is out, which is not really a surprise in all honesty. I have bigger things planned for both the Bloggers and Chris, so I couldn't eliminate them yet. Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Places:_**

 ** _Sleepers (Aaron/ Hanbei): 1st_**

 ** _Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip): 2nd_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma/ Kitty): 3rd_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Heather/ Alejandro): 4th_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 5th_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 6th_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 7th_**

 ** _Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 8th_**

 ** _Police Cadets (MacArthur/ Sanders): 9th_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 10th_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen/ LeShawna): 11th_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Sarah/ Emma): 12th_**

 ** _Daters (Stephanie/ Ryan): 13th_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 14th_**

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 15th_**

* * *

 _ **Eliminated:**_

 ** _Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): 16th_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! Review Review Review!_**


	3. Don't Be So France-y!

**_I don't own Total Drama or any of the franchises (or musicals) mentioned in this story_**

 ** _Places:_**

 ** _Sleepers (Aaron/ Hanbei): 1st_**

 ** _Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip): 2nd_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma/ Kitty): 3rd_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Heather/ Alejandro): 4th_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 5th_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 6th_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 7th_**

 ** _Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 8th_**

 ** _Police Cadets (MacArthur/ Sanders): 9th_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 10th_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen/ LeShawna): 11th_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Sarah/ Emma): 12th_**

 ** _Daters (Stephanie/ Ryan): 13th_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 14th_**

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 15th_**

* * *

 _ **Eliminated:**_

 ** _Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): 16th_**

* * *

 **"Last time on Total Drama The Riveting Race, we went on a heh heh.. SHORT detour of 16,500 miles,"** Don laughs, while the rest of the cast looks at him in disgust. **"To the Washington Monument, and faced some troubles along the way. Izzy flew a plane! The Anti-revolutionaries came in second! Now I owe the sound director fifty bucks..."**

"Hey!" The Sleepers say angrily.

 **"Anyway, it came down to the final three teams when the Fashion Blogger's plane had some engine trouble and a certain, ahem, SOMEONE made an unexpected cameo,"** Don gripes. **"But when the fashion blogger's plane was fixed, they just barely came in 15th, knocking the Insanity out of the race. I mean, who DIDN'T see that one coming? Well, who will begin the trek home next? Find out here, on the Riveting Race!"** Don's teeth flash leading into the intro.

(Yes, I'll be using the regular TD intro, only because I like it better)

A camera pops out of a tower, then table, then the back of a squirrel.

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

Leonard casts a fake spell, and hits Harold in the eye with his wand while Jalvert and Philip look at a notebook, labelled 'strategy'

you guys are on my mind

LeShawna tries to calm Harold down, while Gwen talks to Sarah and Emily

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,

The camera zooms out to Hanbei, who is taking a nap while Aaron looks at him threateningly

I wanna be famous

Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. talk to the Fashion Bloggers while they hide a carpet behind their backs

I wanna live close to the sun

Topher and Justin smile at the same time, causing the camera to flash out

Go pack your bags cause I've already won

Kitty takes a selfie, while Emma slams it to the ground, and Thomas picks it up,while Isaac nods approvingly

Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day

Izzy does a goofy smile, and Ezekiel runs into the camera, causing it to fall over.

Cause I wanna be famous

Alejandro picks up the camera and Heather smiles, and Gwen shakes her head in the background and Cody looks lovingly at her, while Sierra drags him away

na na na na na naaa na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)

Courtney and Haley look at each other in disgust, while the Daters look at each other with love in their eyes

Whistling chorus

MacArthur hits Sanders in the head while flexing, knocking her off her stump. The rest of the cast shakes their head while whistling

* * *

 **"Yesterday's carpet of completion is today's starting line,"** Don says, walking past the monument. **"It is a great monument isn't it? Sleepers, grab your tip and move out!"**

"Hm," Hanbei says, looking at the tip.

"Looks like we have to call a cab," Aaron says, also looking at the tip, "And go to Normandy France?"

 **"Ah yes! Normandy was a grand city before the World Wars,"** Don says in his normal (annoying) voice. **"Now it serves as a tourist memorial, and to show us what a terrible war took place. Get moving!"**

As the Sleepers take off, the Anti-revolutionaries step forward.

"Let's get calling!" Jalvert declares to his partner.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you," Philip says painfully, rubbing his ear. "Taxi!"

"Well, it looks like we're the first ones here," Kitty exclaims to her sister.

"Yeah, but how? We were behind the Sleepers AND the Anti-revolutionaries," Emma reasons. "Where are they?"

"Over here!" Hanbei says happily, as he and his partner talk with the Anti-revolutionaries. "We've already scheduled our flights, you'd better do yours!"

"Don't move in the name of the law!" MacArthur shouts as she jumps in.

"Ha! Who gave you the extra donut, mall cop?" Jalvert laughs with his partner.

"I'll bet you aren't even policemen!" Sanders says angrily. "You're just fakes!"

"And those aren't the last 5 teams you need to get on the first flight," Philip points to the desk, where the Totally Not Daters, Fashion Bloggers, King and Guard, Obsessors, and Father Son teams are scheduling their flights.

"How did you two teams get here so fast?" Emma inquires to the Father Son, and Fashion Blogger teams.

"We took a shortcut, and they paid their driver a big tip," Jen shrugs. "I don't see the problem.

 **CONFESSIONAL- FASHION BLOGGERS**

"Oh, we still want revenge on the King and Guard, we just need to slowly but surely take our time," Tom smiles.

"Yeah, don't worry fashion fanatics, we'll get our revenge!" Jen smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"WHAT?! SECOND PLACE?!" Courtney screams as she and Haley run into the airport.

"Surprise!" Heather narrows her eyes at them. "We're first, so deal with it."

"Well, I suppose we could give you our tickets, but we don't have any money to get on the next plane," Alejandro says reasonably.

"Thank you ALEJANDRO for trying!" Courtney says.

"Shut UP," Heather fumes, and runs off to the bathroom.

"Such a fickle thing isn't she?" Alejandro raises an eyebrow at the Traitors.

"ARGH!" Heather's scream comes from the bathroom.

"Dang it! We're still in second!" Sarah says as she runs into the airport.

"Well, we can wait at least," Emily points to the benches around the waiting room.

"Good idea," Sarah smiles. "I'll go get our tickets, you can go and make some small talk."

"This seats open if you want it," Isaac points to the bench across from his team.

"Take it," Thomas finishes.

"Well, what's up?" Emily says, sitting across from the King and Guard.

"We're just waiting for our flight to leave, and discussing strategy," Isaac says indifferently.

"Really! I just thought a king got whatever he wants," Emma laughs.

"Thats a good one!" Isaac smiles. "I think Mr. Smiles here agrees with you," he points to Thomas.

"Funny. Tell another one," Thomas says shortly, looking out the window.

"Not much of a talker," Isaac says. "It's too bad. I'm interested in what he has to say."

"So am I," Emily says. "Oh well,"

Sarah looks over at Emily, who is laughing with the King and Guard.

"Well well well, looks like we have another King and Guard hater," Tom says, walking up to Sarah.

"shh..." MacArthur whispers to Sanders, who are in front of Sarah.

"No, I don't hate them. Emily is just making small talk," Sarah laughs.

"Really? And their laughing like that?" Tom says, pointing to the King and Guard, who are cracking up.

"Emily is just naturally funny," Sarah shrugs.

"Well, if you are interested in kicking them off, just give the word," Jen says, walking away.

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

"Hm.. looks like the Panda Friends are a valuable little resource," Sanders says, arms crossed.

"No they're not!" MacArthur argues.

"No, but they are friends with the Sleepers, Traitors, and maybe even King and Guard, if we can get them on our side, goodbye Anti-revolutionaries, hello one million dollars!" Sanders says.

"Hey, you're right!" MacArthur agrees. "Next step, make nice with Panda Friends!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"What were you talking about?" Sarah asks as she sits down with the King and Guard and her partner.

"Emily is hilarious!" Isaac laughs.

"Indeed," Thomas says shortly.

"The first plane to Normandy is leaving now," the PA system crackles.

The first 8 teams leave, the Sleepers still deep in conversation with Anti-revolutionaries.

"What are they talking about?" Haley asks Courtney.

"I don't know, but they finished first and second last round, so we need to get them out... and fast," Courtney slams her fist into her other hand.

"How about joining us in getting out the Anti-revolutionaries, and possibly the Sleepers?" MacArthur asks.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'd much rather side with the other team. Their much better at their jobs," Haley says shortly

 **CONFESSIONAL- TRAITORS**

"So much for making friends with the Cadets, HALEY," Courtney glares at her partner

"Too bad, so sad," Haley says indifferently.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"It's time for flight one to Normandy is taking flight. All riders please exit to Gate 1," the PA system crackles, to the delight for some, and despair for others.

"Let's get moving," Isaac says to Thomas, and gives a wave to the Panda Friends, who wave back smiling.

The Sleepers and Anti-Revolutionaries are still deep in conversation, while the Totally Not Daters try to listen in.

 **CONFESSIONAL- SLEEPERS**

"Those totally not daters are SO rude!" Hanbei gripes.

"It was a private conversation!" Aaron agrees.

"It's not like they were asking us to be in an alliance or anything!" Hanbei keeps griping.

"We don't have to tell you everything," Aaron points out.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL- ANTI-REVOLUTIONARIES**

"We weren't talking about alliances," Jalvert says.

"The Sleepers are just very interesting people," Philip agrees.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Do you really think we should be in an alliance?" Hanbei inquires.

"Of course. We will be unbeatable," Jalvert says, as he walks onto the plane, his coattails flying out behind him.

"Yes, but that will mean we'll have to be a lot more cautious AND worst scenario, pick one of us to be sent home," Aaron warns.

"Wait, but if we DO form an alliance, we will twice as strong, and chances are, we'll never HAVE to pick one of us," Hanbei points out. "Obviously for you, you eliminate the police cadets as a threat. What's in it for us?"

"Well, who do you see as a threat?" Philip questions narrowing his eyes.

"I suppose the King and Guard, because they don't have any enemies, and Thomas is quite strong," Hanbei says slowly.

"Good. We'll try and get them both out later in the game, because if we did it now, it'd seem a bit suspicious," Jalvert says, after looking around to see if anyone is watching.

 _On the other plane..._

"Well, at least we're only 5 minutes behind them," Sanders points out to MacArthur. "Ol' Don is losing his touch."

"Something like that," Justin says. "I doubt it."

"I agree," Topher says. "I think Don will make up for this next challenge."

"How hard could it be?" Courtney asks sarcastically. "It's only the second challenge!"

"You think flying a plane is easy?" Sarah asks.

"Well, yeah! With all the controls RIGHT THERE!" Courtney complains.

"Well, whatever the challenge, we're coming in first," Justin says confidently.

 _After the plane ride..._

"Grab your tips!" Don calls.

"Go!" Emma calls to her sister, and to their delight, make it to the Don Box first.

"It's another either/ or!" Kitty says with delight.

"Either shoot or stuff," Dwayne reads from the tip. "Either play a game of paintball against a local paintball team, or enjoy a feast of delicious foods! Well, the choice is obvious here son!"

"Paintball?" Junior says hopefully.

"Of course not! The feast!" Dwayne says.

"We don't want to get our hair all painty, so we'll go to the feast," Jen says.

"Absolutely," Aaron agrees.

"We'll shoot," Jalvert says to his partner.

"Shoot," Emma tells her sister.

 **"As the first 8 teams pick their poison- I mean challenges- the last 7 are coming in off the plane!"** Don announces.

"Shoot!" MacArthur shouts.

"Um.. last time you picked something, we ended up in ninth place. Why don't I pick?" Sanders questions.

"But you're picking shoot anyway, right?" MacArthur asks, having no intention of giving her control.

"You're right," Sanders sighs. "Let's get on it."

"Oh! Look at that turkey! And the pizza! And the popcorn!" Hanbei goes from table to table.

"Can we please just eat it?" Aaron asks.

"Right! Hello, turkey!" Hanbei rubs his hands together.

"Well, turkey makes you sleep, so maybe we should save that for last- HANBEI!" Aaron calls as Hanbei eats the final turkey leg.

"mm... so goo-" Hanbei passes out.

"I have to eat EVERYTHING now!" Aaron gripes.

"Too bad!" Dwayne says, as he and his son pass them.

"We knocked 'em out!" MacArthur calls to Sanders.

"We have to beat father and son to the finish line!" Sanders calls back. "Come on!"

 **"And first place goes to...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Cadets!"**

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

"And people always nag on me for carrying paint grenades!" MacArthur says.

"Yeah, I don't think thats going to change any time soon," Sanders responds.

"Yeah! um.. what?" MacArthur tries to process.

"Nothing, and now we have to play nice with the Pandas!" Sanders slams her fist into her hand

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Cadets walk over to the Panda Friends and slide them two paint grenades.

"Thanks! We owe you one!" Sarah smiles, while Emma nods.

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

The Cadets high five

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"And, well look at that, Panda Friends finish third and Anti-revolutionaries finish fourth!**

Tom and Jen eat very slowly, each acting obnoxious with their napkins, while Aaron tries to eat all the food set out for them.

"I could use some help Hanbei!" Aaron narrows his eyes, as the Fashion Bloggers take off for the carpet of completion.

"Alacus Shooticus!" Leonard uses another fake spell, and gets shot.

"Serves you right! You're absolutely NO help at-," Harold says that before he gets shot.

 **"Fashion Bloggers in fifth! And Daters in sixth! And Sisters in seventh!"** Don announces.

"Well, seventh isn't bad I guess," Kitty says.

"Yes it is!" Emma sighs. "At least Noah isn't here."

 **"Totally Not Daters in eighth! King and Guard in ninth!"**

"Come on Hanbei!" Aaron says desperately.

"mm.. what?" Hanbei says, waking up.

"We need to these!" Aaron points to the food.

 **"Traitors in tenth!"** Don keeps announcing. **"Obsessors in eleventh!"**

"Come on Hanbei!" Aaron calls.

"Done!" Hanbei calls.

 **"And Sleepers in twelfth! Sistas in thirteenth!"**

"Come on!" Harold calls to Leonard. "We can't lose now!"

"We have to keep eating!" Topher says to his partner.

"Done!" Both teams say at the same time.

 **"Both teams are in a foot race to fourteenth place!"** Don says **"And that disappointing place goes to...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Magicians!" The Bodybuilders had better book a flight home!"**

"WHAT?!" Justin says.

"We were doing so well!" Topher yells.

 **"As the Bodybuilders head home, 14 teams remain! What team will make the teams go down to 13? find out next time on the Redonculus Race!**

 _ **End Episode**_

 ** _Well, the Bodybuilders were another team I fully intended to kick them off. They were like the Insanity. I have no clue who to kick off next actually XD_**

 ** _Places:_**

 ** _Police Cadets (MacArthur/ Sanders): 1st_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 2nd_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Sarah/ Emily): 3rd_**

 ** _Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip): 4th_**

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 5th_**

 ** _Daters (Ryan/ Stephanie): 6th_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma/ Kitty): 7th_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Alejandro/ Heather): 8th_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 9th_**

 ** _Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 10th_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 11th_**

 ** _Sleepers (Aaron/ Hanbei): 12th_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen/ LeShawna): 13th_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 14th_**

* * *

 _ **Eliminated:**_

 _ **Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 15th**_

 _ **Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): 16th**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	4. The Congo Line

**_I don't own Total Drama or any of the franchises (or musicals) mentioned in this story_**

 ** _Places:_**

 ** _Police Cadets (MacArthur/ Sanders): 1st_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 2nd_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Sarah/ Emily): 3rd_**

 ** _Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip): 4th_**

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 5th_**

 ** _Daters (Ryan/ Stephanie): 6th_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma/ Kitty): 7th_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Alejandro/ Heather): 8th_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 9th_**

 ** _Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 10th_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 11th_**

 ** _Sleepers (Aaron/ Hanbei): 12th_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen/ LeShawna): 13th_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 14th_**

* * *

 _ **Eliminated:**_

 _ **Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 15th**_

 _ **Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): 16th**_

 **"Hello Total Drama fanatics! Last time, the Police Cadets managed to defeat their rivals, the Anti-revolutionaries, and decided to play nice with the Panda Friends, earning their respect and possibly their friendship. Meaning the Police Cadets could get an alliance with the Sleepers AND Traitors! Will their alliance hold strong? Will I make it more interesting? You better believe it!"** Don smiles. **"Find out here on the Riveting Race!"**

(Yes, I'll be using the regular TD intro, only because I like it better)

A camera pops out of a tower, then table, then the back of a squirrel.

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

Leonard casts a fake spell, and hits Harold in the eye with his wand while Jalvert and Philip look at a notebook, labelled 'strategy'

you guys are on my mind

LeShawna tries to calm Harold down, while Gwen talks to Sarah and Emily

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,

The camera zooms out to Hanbei, who is taking a nap while Aaron looks at him threateningly

I wanna be famous

Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. talk to the Fashion Bloggers while they hide a carpet behind their backs

I wanna live close to the sun

Topher and Justin smile at the same time, causing the camera to flash out

Go pack your bags cause I've already won

Kitty takes a selfie, while Emma slams it to the ground, and Thomas picks it up,while Isaac nods approvingly

Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day

Izzy does a goofy smile, and Ezekiel runs into the camera, causing it to fall over.

Cause I wanna be famous

Alejandro picks up the camera and Heather smiles, and Gwen shakes her head in the background and Cody looks lovingly at her, while Sierra drags him away

na na na na na naaa na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)

Courtney and Haley look at each other in disgust, while the Daters look at each other with love in their eyes

Whistling chorus

MacArthur hits Sanders in the head while flexing, knocking her off her stump. The rest of the cast shakes their head while whistling

* * *

"So the Bodybuilders went home? No big loss," Isaac says.

"Well, we are one step closer to the million dollars at least!" Sarah says happily.

"Ha! Only someone really desperate would want to eliminate another team on purpose," Sierra says indifferently.

"Um.. Sierra, WE targeted Alejandro in World Tour," Cody points out.

"That's different," Sierra sticks her nose in the air.

"How?" Thomas asks in his short manner.

"Well, he was a REAL threat," Sierra says.

"Um, hello? Total Drama Action anyone?" Hanbei points out, walking up with Aaron.

"He's right you know," Heather narrows her eyes. "Justin was a huge threat in Action, and got pretty far too."

"It's so nice that you're talking about me behind my back," Alejandro also narrows his eyes.

"Heh... we were... just uh.. compliment!" Sierra says nervous.

"And my name isn't LeShawna," LeShawna shows up with Gwen.

"Well, whatever. At least they're out of the race," Emily sighs.

"That much is true," Jalvert looks up from his poker game against Philip. "They really weren't much a threat though."

 **"Alright, time for the Cadets to take the first tip!"** Don says, allowing the Police Cadets to hit the Don Box.

"Looks like we're going to Congo!" Sanders smiles. "I've always wanted to go there!"

 **"Ah the Congo! Home to overpriced hotels, amazing wildlife, and too many rivers to name!"** Don smiles.

"Taxi!" Sanders calls.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" MacArthur yells.

"Oh look! The Cadets! Congrats on winning the Redonculus Race!" The taxi driver says. "Get on in."

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

"I'd almost forgotten we'd the Race!" Sanders says.

"Ha! I'll remember that moment for the rest of my life!" MacArthur snorts.

"Because of the money? Or Brody?" Sanders smirks.

"It was- I never- I'm- what?" MacArthur stutters.

"MacArthur's kryptonite," Sanders narrows her eyes.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"There will be two flights leaving for the Congo, one a whole hour behind the first one!"** Don announces. **"The first flight will carry: Cadets, Father and Son, Fashion Bloggers, Anti-revolutionaries, Panda Friends, Daters, and Sisters. On the Second flight will be: Sleepers, Totally Not Daters, King and Guard, Obsessors, Magicians, Sistas, and Traitors!"**

"Well, an hour is a lot to miss," Harold says, a little disheartened.

"We will defeat them with MAGIC!" Leonard calls, and gets a look from Harold. "Or... brains..."

"Well, play to your strengths. If magic is your specialty play with it," Isaac says.

 **CONFESSIONAL- KING AND GUARD**

"Well, turning those 2 against each other did feel pretty bad, I guess," Isaac looks at the floor.

"If the next challenge is an elimination round, the magicians are basically out," Thomas points out. "To secure out immunity.."

"I know. We'll have to play some mind games. But I don't want us to play like this!" Isaac sighed. "And the Panda Friends will be next I'm guessing?

"Naturally," Thomas says.

"Why don't we just target the Totally Not Daters? They're the highest average scoring players in the game! (I think thats true, but I'm not sure...)" Isaac points out.

"We don't have their trust, and its not easy to manipulate them," Thomas sighs.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, lets see if we can get this plane moving," Tom asks Jen, in a hurry.

 **"Well, thanks to the power of editing, they have landed in Congo!"** Don smiles. **"And the first team has arrived!"**

"Well we're finally here!" Sarah says happily to Emily.

"Yeah, now we can finally- WHAT?!" MacArthur and Sanders stop dead in their tracks.

"What are THEY doing here?!" Junior asks, clearly surprised.

"NO!" The Daters scream.

"Hi guys! So much for the grand beginning!" Josse says to Don.

"Yes! We are back!" Jacques smiles happily.

 **CONFESSIONAL- ICE DANCERS**

"After the race, I decided to become a better person! And then we won a.. TA DA! Gold medal at the olympics!" Josse wears her medal proudly.

"We will never cheat again! Except against the Cadets. Special treatment for them," Jacques smiles.

"Plus, Don has given us full immunity this round in order to come back since we're professionals now!" Josse smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"What?! Immunity?!" Sanders complains. "This is impossible! DON!"

 **"You screamed?"** Don says, cleaning his ears. **"What is it?"**

"You can't let the Ice Dancers come back into the competition!" Ryan shouts. "Have you forgotten what happened last time?!"

"We took a pledge to be fair and better contestants this time," Josse smiles, delighted.

 **CONFESSIONAL- ICE DANCERS**

"We crossed our fingers for the Cadet part," Jacques explains, while Josse nods.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"We also had to take one before we came policemen," Jalvert says. "They're really serious. I believe them."

 **"Thank you for your understanding JALVERT!"** Don sighs.

"We thank you in advance," Josse smiles to the Anti-revolutionaries.

"In advance for what?" Jalvert narrows his eyes.

"Oh, nothing!" Jacques smiles innocently.

"You SO didn't take an oath!" MacArthur points her famous taser at them. "I know you didn't!"

"MacArthur! Calm down!" Sanders blocks the taser.

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

"I don't have a problem with MacArthur shooting the Ice Dancers normally" Sanders sighs. "But a taser wouldn't kill them. If you're going to shoot them with something, use a REAL GUN."

MacArthur gives the camera a thumbs up.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"Whatever. The Ice Dancers are joining the race, and automatically get to skip this challenge,"** Don sighs. **"Just go to the carpet of completion,"** he hands them a map.

The Cadets grab their tip from the Don Box.

"It looks like we're supposed to sail down the Congo River," Sanders says the MacArthur.

"Great, All in, or what?" MacArthur asks.

"Um.. The first part is a Botch or Watch. 'Whoever is holding the tip must build a boat, and then both teammates will sail down stream using the boat, to the jungle. There lies the carpet of completion.'" Sanders says, reading from the tip.

"Well, get building!" MacArthur says, watching the Ice Dancers race off into the distance.

"Why would Don bring back the Ice Dancers? He HATES them!" Junior points out to his father.

"Well, perhaps he's realized that the Ice Dancers have changed," Dwayne tries to explain.

All the teams including Father & Son laugh.

 _Meanwhile on the plane..._

"It's already been half an hour since the first plane landed!" Heather complains. "We'll be so far behind, it won't be possible to catch up!"

 _Flashes to the teams off the plane who have all doubled over laughing, and Junior is rolling on the ground_

"Well, maybe the Magicians can use their MAGIC to get us there faster," Hanbei rolled his eyes.

"ALICUS JETSTREAMICUS!" Leonard calls, holding up his magic stick.

"Hello riders, we've hit a jet stream and will be arriving in Congo 25 minutes early," the pilot says.

 **CONFESSIONAL- MAGICIANS**

"I watch the weather channel," Leonard shrugs.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"How did you...?" Gwen begins, shocked.

"I owe it all the my book of magic tricks," Leonard says pridefully.

 **"And, no surprise, Ice Dancers in first. Congrats,"** Don rolls his eyes.

"Another gold!" Josse gloats.

"I think that our gold medals are our good luck charms!" Jacques smiles.

"Yes they are! Who needs a rabbits foot when you've got a gold medal?!" Josse smiles.

 _Back at the entrance, only the Anti-revolutionaries have walked away, while all the other teams are rolling on the floor, and Stephanie has passed out laughing._

Meanwhile, the teams on the second flight have arrived and now are looking at the teams cracking up.

"What did we miss?" Hanbei asks.

"Yeah, really," Isaac says, shocked.

"The Ice Dancers are back!" Sanders laughs, wiping a tear from her eye. "And Dwayne said that Don thought they'd changed!"

"Um, where are the anti-revolutionaries?" Aaron asks.

"They must be at the next challenge!" Emma realizes. "RUN KITTY RUN!"

"Move out MacArthur!" Sanders orders.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" MacArthur salutes.

 **"As the rest of the teams move to the river, the Sleepers find their raft, ready made."**

 **CONFESSIONAL- SLEEPERS**

"Thanks Anti-revolutionaries!" Hanbei smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Wait!" Aaron says. "I still have to build a boat or we'll get penalized!"

"They left one spot open for the last piece of wood," Hanbei points to the boat.

"Good point," Aaron says, and places the wood onto the raft. "Let's go!"

 **"Anti-revolutionaries, you finish second. Again,"** Don says.

 **CONFESSIONAL- ANTI-REVOLUTIONARIES**

"We've come in second, fourth, then second again," Philip says.

"Besides the Ice Dancers, we have the best winning record!" Jalvert smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Come on Stephanie! Wake up!" Ryan says desperately. "You got the tip, so you have to build the boat!"

"I need some wood!" LeShawna calls to Gwen.

"Got it!" Gwen gives it to her.

"We're ready to set sail I guess," LeShawna smiles. "Lets go!"

"Alright Kit, you ready to go?" Emma asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Kitty smiles.

 **"Sleepers, you're third. And, Fashion Bloggers finish fourth...?"** Don says confused.

"We took a shortcut," Tom smiles.

"Yep! We did!" Jen agrees.

 **CONFESSIONAL- FASHION BLOGGERS**

"When you're as fashionable as us, you don't reveal your secrets," Jen smiles.

"Too bad we can't get back at the King and Guard yet," Tom sighs.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"Totally Not Daters in fifth. Sistas in sixth. And Sisters in seventh,"** Don calls. **"Eight teams are trying to complete the challenge, and none of them have set sail yet! Who will go home? It could be: Obsessors, Father and Son, Daters, Traitors, King and Guard, Magicians, Panda Friends, or Police Cadets! Or not, Police Cadets and Panda Friends are here. Pandas, you're eighth! Cadets, you're ninth!"**

 **CONFESSIONAL- POLICE CADETS**

"Well, we went from first to ninth," Sanders sighs. "At least we have an alliance with the Panda Friends."

"Yeah. At LEAST," MacArthur sighs.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Accio wood!" Leonard calls.

"Isn't accio from Harry Potter?" Harold asks.

"Shush!" Leonard sighs.

"You ready to go?" Isaac asks Thomas.

"Ready," Thomas says shortly.

"Keep trying that magic! It'll work eventually, right?" Isaac calls to Leonard as he and Thomas sail down the river.

"Hey he's right! Accio! Accio! Accio! Accio!" Leonard keeps trying.

"Bless you," Harold rolls his eyes.

 **"Traitors, you're tenth. King and Guard, you're eleventh. Father Son, you're twelfth,"** Don keeps announcing.

"Cody! Give me the hammer!" Sierra says frantically.

"Yes, master. You're just forgetting the wood," Cody sighs.

"And DONE!" Sierra smiles.

"You WEAVED a boat?!" Cody says, astonished.

"Yup! No rules against it right?" Sierra says proudly.

"Well, I guess so. Let's go!" Cody smiles.

"Come on Steph! Wake up!" Ryan says.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Stephanie gets up.

"You need to build a boat! The Magicians are ahead of us! We're in last place!" Ryan cries. "GO!"

"Let's set sail!" Harold smiles.

 **"Obsessors, you're in thirteenth,"** Don says.

"The boat is done! I used my adrenaline!" Stephanie yells. "GET IN!"

 **"The Magicians and Daters are neck and neck! It looks like its Daters, no Magicians! No, DATERS! MAGICIANS!"** Don goes back and forth. **"Looks like the Magicians are just seconds ahead of the Daters! The Magicians are going to make it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magicians! You've arrived 14th!"** Don says. **"Unfortunately, you've earned a one hour penalty! Leonard was supposed to build the boat, but Harold did all of it! Daters, you've been saved. Magicians? Can't say I'm surprised. You DID finish seventh... once. Not even top 5. You're done."**

"But.. we did everything right! Theres no chance we lost!" Leonard complains.

"Well, we just did," Harold sighs.

 **"3 teams are down and out, and 14 still remain! Will the Ice Dancers make the game 100% harder for the Cadets? You bet! But find out for certain next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! THE RIVETING RACE"** Don gives the outro.

 **END EPISODE**

 _ **I have to say, I really liked the Magicians. Or at least Harold. But it made sense to knock them out now since they really aren't going to do much. Keeping them around is a waste of my time to be honest.**_

 _ **Places:**_

 _ **Ice Dancers (Jacques/ Josse): 1st**_

 _ **Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip): 2nd**_

 _ **Sleepers (Hanbei/ Aaron): 3rd**_

 _ **Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 4th**_

 _ **Totally Not Daters (Alejandro/ Heather): 5th**_

 _ **Sistas (LeShawna/ Gwen): 6th**_

 _ **Sisters (Emma/ Kitty): 7th  
**_

 _ **Panda Friends (Sarah/ Emily): 8th**_

 _ **Police Cadets (Sanders/ MacArthur): 9th**_

 _ **Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 10th**_

 _ **King And Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 11th**_

 _ **Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 12th**_

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 13th_**

 ** _Daters (Ryan/ Stephanie): 14th_**

* * *

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 15th_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 16th_**

 ** _Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): 17th_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, and please review what your favorite team is, and who you want eliminated. I will take all reviews into account when I pick next times victim_**


	5. Philippines Trees!

_**I own nothing here. All characters should be credited for their rightful owners and/ or musicals. Enjoy this VERY overdue chapter**_

 _ **Places:**_

 _ **Ice Dancers (Jacques/ Josse): 1st**_

 _ **Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert/ Philip): 2nd**_

 _ **Sleepers (Hanbei/ Aaron): 3rd**_

 _ **Fashion Bloggers (Tom/ Jen): 4th**_

 _ **Totally Not Daters (Alejandro/ Heather): 5th**_

 _ **Sistas (LeShawna/ Gwen): 6th**_

 _ **Sisters (Emma/ Kitty): 7th**_

 _ **Panda Friends (Sarah/ Emily): 8th**_

 _ **Police Cadets (Sanders/ MacArthur): 9th**_

 _ **Traitors (Haley/ Courtney): 10th**_

 _ **King And Guard (Isaac/ Thomas): 11th**_

 _ **Father and Son (Dwayne/ Junior): 12th**_

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/ Sierra): 13th_**

 ** _Daters (Ryan/ Stephanie): 14th_**

* * *

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/ Leonard): 15th_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin/ Topher): 16th_**

 ** _Insanity (Ezekiel/ Izzy): 17th_**

 **"Welcome back!"** Don smiles, standing before the Congo river, while the Ice Dancers smile and wave in the background, to the Cadets displeasure. **"Last time, the Ice Dancers rejoined the race after winning the olympics... and to make it harder for the Cadets. The Sleepers and Anti-revolutionaries's alliance held strong, earning them 2nd and 3rd, placing after the Ice Dancers. The Cadets and Panda Friends's alliance held as well, but only earned them 8th and 9th. In the end, Harry Potter destroyed the magicians, earning them a 1 hour penalty and the Daters just barely managed to stay in the game. Who will survive? And who will fall? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! The Riveting Race!"** Don's teeth flash, leading into the intro.

(Yes, I'll be using the regular TD intro, only because I like it better)

 _A camera pops out of a tower, then table, then the back of a squirrel._

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

Jalvert and Philip talk to each other, as the wind picks up, and Jalvert's nightstick flies out of his hand

 _you guys are on my mind_

The camera follows the nightstick, and it hits LeShawna in the head, and Gwen catches it

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The camera zooms out to Hanbei, who is taking a nap while Aaron looks at him threateningly

 _I wanna be famous_

Dwayne and Dwayne Jr. talk to the Fashion Bloggers while they hide a carpet behind their backs

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Sarah and Emily look up from their panda novels and smile

 _Go pack your bags cause I've already won_

Kitty takes a selfie, while Emma slams it to the ground, and Thomas picks it up,while Isaac nods approvingly

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there some day_

The Ice Dancers smile and wave, but the police cadets knock them out of the frame

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

Alejandro picks up the camera and Heather smiles, while Cody looks at Sierra doubtfully and Sierra shakes her head

 _na na na na na naaa na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)_

Courtney and Haley look at each other in disgust, while the Daters look at each other with love in their eyes

 _Whistling chorus_

MacArthur hits Sanders in the head while flexing, knocking her off her stump. The rest of the cast shakes their heads

* * *

"Huh. I didn't expect the magicians to go so early," Hanbei raises an eyebrow at Philip.

"Thats only because Harold made it to the top 5 in Total Drama Action," Aaron points out.

"We don't care! We'll destroy anyone in our way," Josse smiles, showing off her medal.

"Yes! No one else is even an olympian!" Jacques smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"I would have gone to the olympics if I wanted," Courtney says, showing off.

"Right," Haley rolls her eyes.

"You're forgetting my beautiful hurdle skills," Alejandro smiles proudly.

"And you're forgetting **I** beat you in that challenge," Heather taps him on the nose.

 **"While I love this tension, its time for the challenge!"** Don smiles. **"Ice Dancers, please take the tip!"**

"'Book a cab and go to the place where the first circumnavigator died'," Josse reads. "Um.. Ferdinand Magellan! Which means... we're going to the Philippines!"

"Taxi!" Jacques calls.

"To the airport!" Josse orders the cab driver.

"Philippines!" Jalvert smiles.

Hanbei nods and takes the tip.

 **"As the first 7 teams, Ice Dancers, Anti-revolutionaries, Sleepers, Fashion Bloggers, Panda Friends, Cadets, and Totally Not Daters leave on the first plane, the other teams are forced to wait another hour to talk strategy."**

"Ugh! We were supposed to be on the first flight Kit!" Emma complains to her sister.

"Relax! If Don delayed the flights by an hour, the challenge must be really hard!" Kitty smiles at her sister.

"That much is true," Isaac says. "Wouldn't you agree Thomas?"

"Yes sir," Thomas replies.

 **CONFESSIONAL- KING AND GUARD**

"So we have to eliminate someone next," Isaac sighs. "Who do you suggest?"

"Panda," Thomas says.

"I suppose you're right. They are really talented and clever too," Isaac smiles.

"I believe that they could make it far, if not eliminated soon," Thomas smiles. "Eliminate them. And the Cadets too."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Surely its been an hour right?!" LeShawna says nervously.

"It's been 5 minutes," Gwen sighs, looking at her watch.

"Can someone remind me why the Fashion Bloggers are still in the game?" Cody sighs. "Or Heather and Alejandro?"

"Um.. Heather always makes it far," Sierra says exasperatedly. "And so does Alejandro for that matter."

"Well, why don't we all team up and take them out in one fell swoop?" Kitty suggests, despite her sister signaling her not to.

"That seems like a good idea!" Cody smiles. "I'm game!"

"If Codykins will do it, I'll do it," Sierra stands up happily.

"I don't see why not, as long as Heather is taken down," LeShawna says.

"What do you think Junior?" Dwayne asks happily.

"Depends. Who will you take out after Fashion Bloggers and Totally Not Daters?" Junior asks.

"The Anti-revolutionaries. They are a HUGE threat. Placing second twice," Cody points out.

"Thats true.. And then I guess the Sleepers after that?" Kitty smiles.

 **CONFESSIONAL- TRAITORS**

"Well, typically I don't like being in alliances," Courtney sighs.

"but I'd rather be in it then not," Haley finishes.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, in any case, we're in on the alliance!" Courtney smiles friend-ishly.

"Great! Now lets beat these guys into a pulp!" Kitty cheers.

"Ah ha! Hey Kit, can I talk to you for a sec?" Emma asks her sister, impatiently.

"What the heck are you DOING?!" Emma scolds her sister. "If we leave the alliance, we're toast! If the alliance fails, we'll be targeted by the Anti-revolutionaries AND Sleepers!"

"But what if the alliance WORKS?" Kitty points. "We'll be the strongest players in the game!"

"Thats!.. incredibly strategic of you," Emma thinks for a moment.

"So it was a good idea?" Kitty asks eagerly.

"No. Terrible idea," Emma walks away, and Kitty shrugs.

 **"The first plane has landed, and the second plane is still an hour away!"** Don smiles as the first 7 teams bustle out of the plane.

"Grab the tip!" Jen shouts to her partner.

"No, really?!" Tom screams back. "I had NO idea!"

"Yes!" Josse shouts as Jacques grabs the first tip.

"It is a... golfing challenge?" Jacques looks at the tip. "Its also a botch or watch, so you have to do the challenge."

"No problem. Golf is for people who don't know what ice is," Josse says and grabs a club.

 **"For this golfing challenge, teams will hit golf balls, in hope of hitting this Don Box, giving them the directions to the carpet of completion!"** Don explains. **"Last team to arrive may be cut from the competition!"**

"Smooth... line up the shot, and SWING!" Josse swings and hits the ball, but it curves too far and hits the netting. "ARGH!"

"Hanbei, you have to do this challenge," Aaron sighs, handing him the club.

"But WHY?! I like watching you suffer, not suffer myself!" Hanbei insists.

"You still owe me for back in Normandy, and placing us in **11th!** " Aaron points out angrily.

"Ugh FINE," Hanbei growls, takes the club and hits the Don Box on his first try.

 **CONFESSIONAL- SLEEPERS**

"Golfing. The only sport you get to stand in a cart half the time. Yeah, I like it a lot," Hanbei says drowsily.

"Right," Aaron rolls his eyes.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"How did that lazy *censored* do that in one try?!" Jacques says angrily. "COME ON JOSSE!"

"Ugh! Golf needs quiet concentration!" Josse screams.

"You work best under pressure!" Jacques points out, hysterical. "LOOK! The other plane is landing!"

 **CONFESSIONAL- ICE DANCERS**

"Yup, I made that up. Josse needs to go FASTER! We can't lose to a tennis pro and a lazybones!" Jacques fumes.

"Gee thanks, FOR LYING!" Josse screams at him.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Bullseye!" Josse smiles, as Philip hits the Don Box as well.

"Go go go!" Philip orders his partner.

"I can't swing! I'll get blisters!" Jen says, walking away from the club.

"Well, here! Mittens!" Tom hands them to her.

"Fine!" Jen shouts and takes the club.

"Alright! Try to hit it!" Tom smiles, and holds up oil and points to the glove.

Jen swings and hits the don box... with the club.

"Uh.. that counts right?" Jen asks.

"Who cares?! GO!" Tom calls.

"Its a boat race!" Hanbei says, reading the tip. "Quick! Pick one!"

" **As the Sleepers, Anti-revolutionaries, Ice Dancers, and Fashion Bloggers make their way to the finish line, the next flight has landed!"** Don announces.

"Quick lets go!" MacArthur calls to her alliance members.

"Come on Emily!" Sarah calls to her partner.

 _Meanwhile.._

 **"The Ice Dancers are in first! No, Anti-, no its the Bloggers! SLEEPERS!"** Don looks at each individual team, looking like he's watching a tennis match. **"No its.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. FASHION BLOGGERS! But with a 30 minute penalty! So, Ice Dancers in first, Sleepers in second, and Anti-revolutionaries in third!"**

"YES! Gold twice in a row!" Josse screams happily.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Jacques squeals.

 **"As more and more teams finish the first challenge, the Obsessors and Sistas are still there! Meanwhile, Cadets in fourth, Panda Friends in fifth, and Fashion Bloggers in sixth! Totally Not Daters in seventh!"** Don announces.

"UGH! I hate seventh! I hate you Alejandro!" Heather blames.

"And rightfully so. I'm dragging you down," Alejandro says calmly.

"I HATE YOU!" Heather screams.

"Come on Kitty!" Emma calls to her sister as they get to the boats.

 **"Father and Son in eighth! Sisters in ninth! And Traitors in tenth!"** Don keeps announcing.

"Come now Thomas!" Isaac calls as they reach the carpet.

 **"King and Guard, you're eleventh... again... Daters, you're twelfth!"**

"Come on!" Gwen screams to LeShawna, as they are only seconds ahead of the Obsessors.

"Cody! Our team will not end here!" Sierra calls.

As the Sistas and Obsessors fight for 13th, the Obsessor's boat blows up, flinging all 4 of them onto the Carpet of Completion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hm.. well, technically the Obsessors are safe. Sistas, you're done."**

"But..! We... how did their boat blow up anyway?!" Gwen demands.

"Hey, we took a pledge!" Josse says innocently.

 **CONFESSIONAL- ICE DANCERS**

"Who blew up that boat?! Thats hardcore!" Jacques looks surprised. "We didn't do it, don't you worry, but who did?"

"YES! Who is copying our strategy of sabotage?!" Josse says hysterically.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"Well, you'll be happy to hear that this is a non-elimination round! This means the Sistas are still in the game!"** Don says enthusiastically.

"YES!" Gwen says happily and hugs LeShawna. "I love the Philippines! More than anywhere!"

"Uh..huh.." LeShawna says, surprised.

 **"Will the Ice Dancers place first again? Will we find out who blew up the Obsessors boat? Someone's going home next time, and its not me! But who will it be? Find out soon on TOTAL! DRAMA! THE RIVETING RACE!"** Don smiles.

 _ **End Episodes**_

 _ **I know.. I know... All this time for a very underwhelming and short episode. But I needed this episode to build up the plot of who blew up the boat? I'm sure I'll be getting a lot of comments saying it was the Ice Dancers... obviously. But I'll let you in on a secret: It wasn't them! Keep reading, you'll find it eventually.**_

 _ **Places:**_

 ** _Ice Dancers (Jacques and Josse): 1st_**

 ** _Sleepers (Hanbei and Aaron): 2nd_**

 ** _Anti-revolutionaries (Jalvert and Philip): 3rd_**

 ** _Police Cadets (Sanders and MacArthur): 4th_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Sarah and Emma): 5th_**

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom and Jen): 6th_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Alejandro and Heather): 7th_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne and Junior): 8th_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma and Kitty): 9th_**

 ** _Traitors (Courtney and Haley): 10th_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac and Thomas): 11th_**

 ** _Daters (Stephanie and Ryan): 12th_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody and Sierra): 13th_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen and LeShawna): 14th_**

* * *

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold and Leonard): 15th_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin and Topher): 16th_**

 ** _Insanity (Ezekiel and Izzy): 17th_**

 ** _Again, sorry, and review who you want out next! I will take into all teams voted for into account._**


	6. Austria Anarchy

**_I own nothing except for my own characters_**

 _Places:_

 _ **Ice Dancers (Jacques and Josse): 1st**_

 _ **Sleepers (Hanbei and Aaron): 2nd**_

 _ **Anti-revolutionaries (Javert and Philip): 3rd**_

 _ **Police Cadets (Sanders and MacArthur): 4th**_

 _ **Panda Friends (Sarah and Emily): 5th**_

 ** _Fashion Bloggers (Tom and Jen): 6th_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Alejandro and Heather): 7th_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne and Junior): 8th_**

 ** _Sisters (Emma and Kitty): 9th_**

 ** _Traitors (Courtney and Haley): 10th_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac and Thomas): 11th_**

 ** _Daters (Stephanie and Ryan): 12th_**

 ** _Obsessors (Cody and Sierra): 13th_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen and LeShawna): 14th_**

* * *

 _ **Eliminated**_

 _ **Magicians (Leonard and Harold): 15th**_

 _ **Bodybuilders (Justin and Topher): 16th**_

 _ **Insanity (Izzy and Ezekiel): 17th**_

* * *

 **"Welcome back!" Don exclaimed. "Last time, we competed in the Philippines! Some contestants (Hanbei) liked it a lot while others struggled. In the end, the Ice Dancers finished first... again. But, now it's a new episode! Ice Dancers, take the first tip from the Don Box."**

Josse slams her hand onto the Don Box, and a tip pops out.

"What does it say?!" Jacques asks excitedly.

"ReLAX," Josse waves her hand. "Looks like we are going to... Austria!"

 **"Austria!" Don says. "Home to downhill skiing, and Beethoven! Also, one of the smallest countries in the world."**

"SKIING?" Jacques squeals. "A challenge made for us! TAXI!"

"What?" Hanbei asks. "Is there going to be a skiing challenge?"

 **"You bet," Don winks.**

 **Confessional- Sleepers**

"Talk about an unfair advantage," Hanbei says irritably.

"Yeah, really," Aaron agrees.

 **End Confessional**

"Let's get going!" Emily tells Sarah.

"You want to go together?" Sanders asks them.

"Sure!" Sarah smiles.

 **Confessional- Panda Friends**

"Wow! They really want to be friends!" Sarah exclaims.

"Just kidding," Emily crosses her arms.

"We know they are manipulating us," Sarah explains. "We want them to do that. That way, we are in a position of power!"

 **End Confessional**

"Two tickets to Austria," Javert tells the desk manager. "Actually. Make it four tickets."

"Good call," Philip nods.

"Thanks," Hanbei smiles and sits on a bench.

"Wow. You REALLY are slow," Josse winks, and sips a slurpee.

"Two tickets!" Tom tells the desk person.

 **Confessional- Ice Dancers**

"How do they get to the airport so fast?" Jacques asks.

"Yeah, they are always here so fast?" Josse questions. "We HAVE to find out."

 **End Confessional**

"Yes! First flight!" Emma high fives Kitty.

 **"The first flight is carrying the Sisters, Ice Dancers, Anti-revolutionaries, Sleepers, Panda Friends, Police Cadets, Fashion Bloggers, and Father and Son. The second flight will be delayed by a whole hour. Therefore, the teams on plane two will have a serious disadvantage.**

"Well, at least we are on the first flight," Kitty smiles.

"Right-o!" Dwayne adds. "It is truly a good thing to be in first!"

"Don't get used to it," the Cadets and Dancers say at the same time.

"I hate cooperation," Josse growls.

"Ever heard silence is bliss?" Javert looks up from his book.

"What are you reading any way? How to use a nightstick?" MacArthur asks.

Javert shakes his head and keeps reading.

"Leave him alone," Hanbei narrows his eyes.

"Can we please not get a bloodbath on this plane?" Kitty asks the police and the police-ier.

"Good idea," Junior adds.

 **Confessional- Junior**

"Here's the deal: Since I have no chance with Carrie, I might as well try Kitty, right?" Junior says innocently.

 **End Confessional**

 **Meanwhile...**

"UGH! SECOND FLIGHT AGAIN?!" Heather screams.

"Yes. It's what happens to second raters," Gwen responded.

"At least WE didn't place last!" Alejandro points out.

"Fair point," Haley laughs.

"Hey! Shut up!" Courtney butts in.

"I don't want anyone hurt," Isaac says. "So please stop."

"Or ELSE," Thomas adds.

 **"Thanks to the power of editing, the first flight is here!"**

"Go go go!" Josse exclaims.

"It is an all-in," Emma reads.

"Great!" Sarah smiles. "Let's get going!"

 **"You'll never get 'board' with this challenge!" Don winks. "You'll be snowboarding down the road! You'll have to do at least one trick and get the thumbs-up with this local!"**

"Let's go!" Hanbei says to Aaron.

"Good idea," Aaron nods and grabs a snowboard. "Well, get on!"

"This will be easy," Jacques nods.

"AHHHHHH!" Emma screams as they wipe out.

"How could you mess this up?" Josse boasts as they past the Sisters. They wipe out in a bush, 20 seconds later.

 **Confessional- Sleepers**

"Those guys do Ice dancing for a living. And THEY failed the challenge!" Aaron exclaims.

"Wow," Hanbei says, bored.

 **End Confessional**

"Hm.." Javert analyzes the hill. "If we go at a 40 degree angle, we'll hit the ramp at about 20 miles per hour."

"Save the math for calculus class," Philip says and jumps on the board and wipes almost immediately.

"Great job," Javert says sarcastically.

"Let's go again," Jacques exclaims. "Victory is ours!"

They make it down the hill, but with no stunt.

"This is difficult!" Tom sighs. "What do we do?!"

"Looks like we'll need a little help from a friend," Jen winks.

"What on earth?!" Dwayne exclaims as they wipe out. "Sorry Junior."

"It's fine..." Junior growls, head full of snow.

The Fashion Bloggers do a flip and land it at the bottom of the hill.

"FIRST PLACE!" Tom squeals as the two run out.

 **"Congratulations!" Don calls. "You are in first place!"**

"Thanks!" Jen smiles and waves.

 **"It's been over two hours and nobody has completed the challenge!"**

"The amount of speed needed to create the flip will be 15 mph... meaning that we'd have to go... like so," Javert moves his finger to create an equation.

"How did the FASHION BLOGGERS finish before us?!" Josse shrieks.

"Thanks!" Tom winks.

"UGH!" Josse throws snow in the air, and it lands on Cody and Sierra.

"Thanks..." Cody says uncomfortably.

"We made it!" Javert says excitedly.

 **"Anti-revolutionaries in second!"**

The Sisters follow the Anti-revolutionaries's lead.

 **"Sisters in third!"**

"Hey look! In the snow!" Hanbei points to the ground.

"It's Javert's calculations! Thanks!" Aaron gives Javert a thumbs-up and leaps from the snow hill.

 **"Sleepers in fourth! One by one, the teams follow the Anti-revolutionaries lead! Ice Dancers in fifth! Traitors in sixth! And Obsessors in seventh!"**

"See, son! The trick is to do the stunt early and earn a little more time!" Dwayne explains.

"Like this?" Isaac winks and jumps on the snowboard.

 **Confessional- King and Guard**

"It's the armor," Isaac explains and knocks against his own suit of armor.

"Is it time to sabotage?" Thomas asks.

"Yes. Sorry Pandas." Isaac says.

 **End Confessional**

 **"King and Guard in eighth place! Totally Not Daters in ninth!"**

"Come on Sanders!" MacArthur says and jumps on the snowboard. The snowboard leaps forward and she falls into a heap of ice below the surface of the snow.

"MACARTHUR!" Sanders calls and jumps down the hill.

 **"Ooh! Wipeout! And the Sistas in tenth!"**

"WOAH!" Stephanie's eyes widen.

 **Confessional- Daters**

"Wow. The Cadets are one of the greatest teams! And they got wiped out!" Ryan blinks.

"Yeah... Austria hurts!" Stephanie blinks.

 **End Confessional**

"Are you alright?!" Sarah asked the knocked out Cadet.

"No!" Sanders calls to her partner.

 **"Well, I think that MacArthur is too injured to continue. Will you continue the competition?" Don asked.**

"Maybe..." Sanders says, looking at her partner.

 **"Take her to the lodge," Don points to the wilderness lodge.**

"Let's get back up that hill!" Sarah points to the hill.

 **"Oop! Daters in eleventh** **! Who will be eliminated?! Panda Friends or Father and Son?!"**

"Go go go!" Sarah jumps on the snowboard.

"I know!" Emily says and jumps on.

"Let's do this!" Junior tells his father.

 **"They have both done their stunts! Now it's on! The eliminated team is...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Panda Friends! Father and Son, you are thirteenth! Sorry!"**

"We got it..." Emily sighed.

"Well, at least we had fun," Sarah added. "We know what you did Isaac!"

"Um.. what?" Isaac blinks.

"We have to quit," Sanders says uneasily. "MacArthur has a severe case of hypothermia."

 **"Don't worry! I'm calling in a replacement! Release the new team!"**

The crew agrees and pushes two people forward.

 **"Hello Scarlett and Alan!"** Don smiles.

"Good day Chris," Alan says.

"Morning," Scarlett growls.

 **"From here on out, you'll be competing!"**

"We know that," Alan points out.

 **"What will your team name be?"**

"The supernovas! Obviously!" Scarlett explains.

 **"The Cadets are gonzo! And the Panda Friends have followed them! The Supernovas are also here to stay! I'll see you next time on Total! Drama! The Riveting Race!" Don exclaims.**

 _ **End Episode**_

 _ **What did you think? The Cadets and Panda Friends are both booted. Kind of a risky move, but I hope it pays off!**_

 _ **Places:**_

 _ **Fashion Bloggers (Tom/Jen): 1st**_

 _ **Anti-revolutionaries (Javert/Philip): 2nd**_

 _ **Sisters (Emma/Kitty): 3rd**_

 _ **Sleepers (Aaron/Hanbei): 4th**_

 _ **Ice Dancers (Jacques/Josse): 5th**_

 _ **Traitors (Haley/Courtney): 6th**_

 ** _Obsessors (Cody/Sierra): 7th_**

 ** _King and Guard (Isaac/Thomas): 8th_**

 ** _Totally Not Daters (Alejandro/Heather): 9th_**

 ** _Sistas (Gwen/LeShawna): 10th_**

 ** _Daters (Ryan/Stephanie): 11th_**

 ** _Father and Son (Dwayne and Junior): 12th_**

 ** _Supernovas (Scarlett/Alan): 13th_**

* * *

 ** _Police Cadets (Sanders/MacArthur): Disqualified_**

 ** _Panda Friends (Sarah/Emily): 14th_**

 ** _Magicians (Harold/Leonard): 15th_**

 ** _Bodybuilders (Justin/Topher): 16th_**

 ** _Insanity (Izzy/Ezekiel): 17th_**

* * *

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **-DoctorPika**_


End file.
